


Heaven is Falling

by TimeParalysis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/M, Fallen Angels, Human, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeParalysis/pseuds/TimeParalysis
Summary: Fallen Angels and Angels fighting for control. Heaven and Hell clashing against each other. The remaining Humans are stuck in the middle of this war.





	Heaven is Falling

Loading...

.

.

.

Entry #1 Loading...

.

.

.

Password?...

.

Password: ****

.

Loading...

.

Password accepted...

.

.

.

Entry #1 Loaded...

.

.

.

"Entry #1. November 23, 2020. It's been two years since the war has started. Humanity turned on each other. Everyone thought that the war was a good idea but only brought death and sadness. I am barely able to find food and shelter here at California. Everyone here have been fighting over for the remaining food and supplies."

 

"Aaron! Supply run in five!"

 

"Coming! I have to go for now."

.

.

.

Entry #2 loading...

.

.

.

Entry #2 loaded...

.

.

.

”Entry #2. November 25, 2020. We found no food so we are moving toward Washington. We are hoping to get to Canada with the remaining people who are still in reason. I have badly injured my arm when chasing off a fallen angel. It tried to kidnap one of the children. It’s getting harder to keep them at bay but for now we just pray. Pray. Funny how that word has lost a lot of meaning. We made such a mistake. I don’t even know when they came.”

.

.

.

Entry #3 loading...

.

.

.

Entry #3 loaded...

.

.

.

”Entry #3. November 28, 2020. They succeeded in taking a child. It’s sad to see a mother lose her child. 2019. That’s when they came. Those in pain decided to pray for salvation and those in despair decided to pray for revenge. We didn’t know what was going to happen. The angels descended from Heaven and the fallen angels ascended from Hell. They clashed against each other cause the easing war to restart. We didn’t know. We should have.”

.

.

.

Entry #4 loading...

.

.

.

Entry #4 loaded...

.

.

.

”Entry #4. December 14, 2020. We have established here in Oregon for the time being. The rural area has deceived many travelers, leaving behind the rich resources. We are lucky to have stopped or else we would have been decieved as well. My arm is better now. The mother isn’t. She is still mourning for her child. She is praying everyday. I wonder. When we pray...which angel hears us?”

.

.

.

Entry #5 loading...

.

.

.

Entry #5 loaded...

.

.

.

'Entry #5. December 24, 2020. It's Christmas. Everyone is huddled together waiting for a miracle. Everyone here has a family but I don't. My family has perished when the first bomb hit the city. I was at work when I heard the explosion, everyone began to panic and I ran home only to see it destroyed. I have cried and cried but now, my tears are dried. I think I am logging off for the night. I decided to leave hints in my entries. I wonder."

.

.

.

Entry #6 loading...

.

.

.

Entry #6 loaded...

.

.

.

"Entry #6. December 31, 2020. We have been spotted! We are moving out again."

 

"Aaron! Watch out!"

 

"Sarah take the kids! Leave me! I need to hide...I need to hide..."

 

"Well...well...Look who we have here. A human. Lets see how useful they will be for us."

.

.

.

 

Female figure stares at the audio recorder. She looks over at the box of tapes. She frowns slightly before taking the recorder and placing it into the box before carrying it outside. Her purple eyes sparkles in the sunlight as it touches her face softly. She is greeted by another female with green eyes.

 

"Found anything?" She asks.

 

"Only this" She says in a monotone voice.

 

"Damn, those humans! It's getting harder to find resources!"

 

"Hm. I hope they all perish so we aren't enslaved anymore."

 

"Shut it! We rule this world! You are nothing other than carriers! You will soon be one."

 

Entry #7 loading...

.

.

.

Entry #7 loaded...

.

.

.

Password?

.

.

.

Password: ****

.

.

.

Password accepted...

.

.

.

loading...

.

.

.

"I found something out. They are the worst. I couldn't believe this. I found an injured angel who is helping me. He is using all he has left of his soul to give me access to jump forth or back in time. If you want to know more, go to entry #45. I know who listening to this. You have been captured and kept as a carrier. You aren't what you told them. I will see you only once and from there I will perish as this time jumps drains my energy. You will not get to all the tapes as they are meant to mislead. Most of these tapes has passwords in which contains information like this. Keep these out of the-"


End file.
